Running from Mystic Falls
by MissJayde
Summary: You cant get through life looking through the rearview mirror right? Well my mirror must've broken on the road somewhere. I find my self headed back to Mystic Falls after 5 years of swearing i will never return but its my bestfriends wedding so im back with additional luggage and its not a suitcase but my daughter... Our Daughter. Klaroline, Kennett, Stelena. *All Human*
1. Chapter 1

_I haven't been feeling well for the past couple weeks, every morning I wake up nauseous and whenever I eat anything I throw it all back up. I've tired lately and can't stay awake in class and I can literally smell everything. Which brings me where I am now im currently standing in my bathroom with one of my best friends Bonnie looking down at the cold piece of plastic in my hands (Positive for pregnant Negative for Not pregnant) with just my luck it was positive. _

_I can't be pregnant! I'm the head cheerleader and prom is in 2 weeks! And what about my early acceptance in to Stamford! Caroline exclaimed_

_Really now is not the time to be thinking about prom! You need to tell Klaus and you haven't even made a decision about your early acceptance yet Bonnie said._

_Nik. Caroline thought... _

_Nik has been my boyfriend for the past 2 years now. He was quarterback which is kind of weird since he wasn't very sociable outside of football. But the relationship was perfect because I was head cheerleader and he was quarterback pretty cliché right? But that's our life. We met in English class 10__th__ grade year which is funny because he didn't even have the same teacher as me. _

_Nik I have to tell Nik. Caroline started rushing around her room trying to throw clothes on and fix her hair and makeup. She grabbed her car keys and was ready to rush out the house when Bonnie grabbed her arm._

_Wait Care don't you think you need time to process this yourself before you tell him. Bonnie said_

_No Bon I need to tell him now while I have the courage if not I will never be able to tell him Caroline said looking down._

_Ok. Where is he? Bonnie asked getting her things as well._

_He should be at football practice they had an additional practice since the championship is tomorrow. Caroline said_

_So why didn't we have practice? Bonnie asked questionably_

_Caroline just glared at her_

_Oh right you were feeling sick sorry I forgot. Bonnie apologized_

_Its ok let's just go I feel my confidence wavering Caroline sighed._

_The two girls pulled up into the Mystic Falls high school parking lot and headed straight onto the football field. Caroline see's Tyler Lockwood throwing the ball around with Matt Donovan. Tyler and Caroline went on a date once freshman year and realized they were better off as friends_

_Hey Matt hey Ty where's Nik? Caroline asked looking around_

_I think I went back into the building a little while ago but I haven't seen him since Matt said_

_Yea me either sorry Care. Tyler said_

_Its ok thanks guys. Caroline yelled out as the two boys ran back into the field. I looked up and saw Kol who was Bonnies boyfriend for the past 8 months now they did a lot of double dating since he was Nik's younger brother and I really liked him and bonnie together and he made her happy and he was her rock when her dad died._

_Oh there's Kol I need to talk to him will you be ok by yourself? Bonnie asked softly_

_Yea I'll be fine I need to do this by myself anyway. Caroline said_

_Ok well im out here if you need me. Bonnie said as she started walking towards Kol_

_Caroline started walking towards the school entrance and she looked around and didn't see Nik anywhere. She was about to turn around and leave thinking maybe he left practice early until she saw Nik in a heated make out session with one of the Gilbert triplets Katherine. She was really close to Elena and Tatia but she never really got along with Katherine probably because Nik and Katherine dated briefly before they started dating and Katherine couldn't get over the fact that her sister's bestfriend was dating her ex._

_WHAT THE FUCK! Caroline yelled as tears started streaming down her face_

_Oops Katherine smirk_

_Shut up BITCH! Caroline yelled as she started charging towards Katherine but Nik grabbed her_

_GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME! Caroline yelled_

_Its not what you think! Nik said_

_Oh its not! Did I not just walk in and see you kissing my bestfriends sister who so happens to be your ex!_

_Kateherine started laughing again and Caroline waqs about to attack her again but Nik stopped her again_

_I said don't touch me! I want the both of you to stay the fuck away from me! I hate you Nik and you're a stuck piece of trash and I never want to see you again you two deserve eachother! Caroline ran out of the school._

_CAROLINE! CAROLINE! CAROLI….._

_And with that she was gone._

_5 years later…._

Caroline was awoke out of sleep by the ringing of the phone. She glaced over at the clock and groaned when she realized what time it was. She saw that it was Bonnie calling

Do you not realize what time it is Bonnie Bennett? Caroline asked.

Yea its 3 am! Bonnie giggled

What is it I can help you with? Caroline rolled her eyes

I was just calling to see what you were doing! Bonnie said

Oh im baking a cake! Caroline said with sarcasm Ok now I ask a gain what is it that you want?

Ok I have news! Bonnie said excitedly

This news couldn't wait for I don't know the morning!? Caroline said

No it couldn't I couldn't wait to tell you! Bonnie replied

Ok so whats the news? Caroline asked

KOL PROPOSED TO ME! Bonnie yelled

He what! OH MY GOSH! Seriously! Caroline said bouncing in the bed

Yes it was so romantic! Bonnie exclaimed

Im so happy for you! So when is the wedding? And I better be the one whose planning this. Caroline said Caroline went to Stamford early and went to school non stop and she was able to start a event planning services which is very successful and she even planned 10 celebretiy events and weddings.

Of course you are and heres the thing we want the wedding in 5 months Bonnie said slowly

5 months! What am I going to do in 5 months! Caroline nearly shouted.

Yes 5 months we want it on the exact day me and Kol became official back in highschool Bonnie replied

Ok! Where would this wedding be Caroline sighed.

Mystic Falls.. That's where our relationship started. Bonnie said nervously

Mystic Falls Caroline thought. How can a place that she grew up in feel so foreign to her now?

Ugh why does it have to be there? California is so much more beautiful or New York where you and Kol actually live? Caroline replied

Please Care just do it for me? Bonnie begged

Ok ok! I'll do it Caroline said

Thanks! I love you! Bonnie said happily

Yea yea love you too goodnight! Caroline said

Wait! Theres something else. Bonnie said

What is it? Caroline asked

Klaus is going to be there and he's in the wedding. Bonnie said.

_Then time stood still._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who liked and reviewed! Your reviews and positive criticsm is what's going to keep me writing this story. I'm going to try my hardest to updated a lot but I'm a full time college student with a job and I'm in a sorority so with all that I might not get to update everyday but I will try my hardest but thanks for everything make sure you tell a friend to tell a friend who ships Klaroline to read follow favorite and review! Thanks here is chapter 2**

Chapter 2

"Care. Care are you there? Did you hear me?" Bonnie asked

"Yes I'm still here for a minute there I thought you said Klaus was going to be there at your wedding." Caroline said sitting up in her bed.

"Care I did say that he's going to be there and he is in the wedding". Bonnie said softly

"Ugh" Caroline groaned "Why does he have to be there? Seriously I haven't seen him in 5 years I pretended that he never existed to me now I have to see him?"

"Well you know he's Kol's brother so you seeing him there was kind of inevitable. I know it's not I deal but look at it this way all you have to do is walk down the aisle with him and you and Skylar will never have to see him again." Bonnie said

"Wait what! I have to walk with him down the aisle? Since when and why is that happening? And as far as Skylar is concerned he doesn't even have to know of her existence." Caroline said her voice rising slightly

"Well you know your my maid of honor and he is the best man its tradition that you two walk together and share a dance together." Bonnie said

"These wedding details are getting better and better by the second" Caroline said with sarcasm in her voice

"I know it's a lot to take in so I'm going to let you get back to sleep and we will finish this conversation in the morning ok?" Bonnie asked

"Well with the news that I have to process I probably won't be going back to sleep any time soon but yea we will take later." Caroline said dryly

Caroline hung up her phone and put it back on the charger she found that she was no longer sleepy and kept tossing and turning in bed. So she decided to go make some tea hoping that it would soothe her nerves. As she got out of bed she began walking down the hall to the kitchen when she stopped at the bed room door that says "Skylar" she opened the door softly careful not to wake up the sleeping 4 year old that's in there. She walked in slowly and kneeled down next to the bed and fixed the covers that Skylar pushed off of herself in her sleep. Caroline smirked a little as she thought of how wild of a sleeper her daughter was. She brushed Skylar's hair back and whispered

"I love you and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me"

She stood back up and stared at the sleeping girl and took in all her features.

"You're the best part of the both of us. The only part of him I have left and the only part I still love" Caroline whispered

Skylar was beautiful she thought. She has long blonde hair that has natural and un ruly curls. Ocean blue eyes really deep dimples in her cheeks and a smile that can light up any room. As Caroline stared at her daughter, (their daughter) she thought that she was perfect. When Skylar was first born she used to have the hardest time looking at her and not see him. It was really crazy how much Skylar resembled and acted like him. She looks at Skylar and thought about what could've been with her and Klaus if she hadn't caught him with _her_. They could've had a family. She took once last look at her daughter sighed and went back to bed.

Caroline finally went back to sleep after she left Skylar's room she slept kind of late and Skylar's voice woke her up.

"Mommy. Mommy. Mooommmyyyy. Waaakkkkeee up!" Skylar whined

"Skylar sweetie what's wrong" Caroline asked her eyes still slightly closed

"Mommy I don't feel too good" Skylar said holding her stomach

Caroline opened her eyes quickly and sat up in her bed

"What wrong baby?" Caroline asked noticing Skylar holding her stomach with tears coming down her face

"I don't know my tummy hurts and I feel cold" Skylar said crawling to Caroline and laying in her arms

"Oh baby let's get you some medicine and you will feel good as new!" Caroline said to Skylar and kissed her forehead and felt how warm she was

Caroline took Skylar's temperature and made her some soup and gave her ginger ale. She began to really worry when Skylar kept crying and saying it hurt's she wouldn't say what hurt on her. Skylar finally settled down and went to sleep. While Skylar slept Caroline called Elena and Stefan who were both med students and are dating each other and asked for advice on Skylar's condition.

"Well it just sounds like the rhinovirus if you ask me it doesn't sound too serious that you have to take her to the ER" Stefan said

"Yea Care all she needs is a lot of fluids and rest try not to stress you over it" Elena added

"I know guys it's just when she didn't stop crying and I didn't know what was wrong with her and she kept saying mommy it hurts and I couldnt help her I felt helpless" Caroline said making herself panic

"Care its ok you're a mom not a super hero you did all you could do to make her feel better and I'm sure that's all she cares about" Stefan said

"Yea stop stressing!" Elena giggled

"I'm going to try but I make no promises" Caroline smiled as well

"So where is my niece right now"? Elena said

"She is asleep thank god hopefully my baby feels better when she wakes up" Caroline said

"She should. So how are you holding up?" Stefan asked

"I'm fine. Like you said she just has the common cold nothing to be worried about" Caroline said

"I'm not talking about that I'm referring to Bonnie's announcement and you having to see Klaus again" Stefan said

"Oh I'm fine why wouldn't I be? It's been 5 years I'm over that and him so I'm fine peachy keen!' Caroline said quickly

"Well the fact that you just said peachy keen most definitely means you're not fine but if you not ready to talk about it then we won't" Elena said

"Good now let's change the subject." Caroline stated

"Ok fine. So when is the prodigal daughter making her return back to shabby ole Mystic Falls?" Stefan said laughing slightly

"In 2 days I know it's soon but Bonnie insisted that I come early so we can do the wedding details in person rather than over Skype" Caroline replied

"Wait Bonnie's here? When did she come in from New York" Elena asked

"No she's not there she will be there tomorrow and she wanted to surprise you" Caroline said

"Oh I can't wait to see the two of you and my niece!" It will be like old times" Elena said excitedly

"Well old times I wasn't a single mother raising a 4 year old but old times none the less" Caroline said playfully. "Well guys I have to go check on Sky and buy last minute planes tickets and I will see you before the end of the week" Caroline said

"Bye Care" The couple said in unison

2 days later Caroline and Skylar found themselves at the airport terminal getting their luggage.

"Mommy where are we" Skylar asked looking around as they walked out of the airport

"We're in Mystic Falls Virginia remembering I told you mommy was born here" Caroline replied as she waited for her rental car to be brought around

"oooh yea I remember now!" Skylar said

Caroline finally received her rental car and strapped Skylar in and began to drive to a place she used to call home. She was in deep thought as she road past her old high school she started gripping the steering wheel as she had flash backs of that day she was pulled out of thought but Skylar's voice.

"Mommy I'm hungry can we get something to eat?" Skylar asked

"Yes we can it's a place right up the street where mommy auntie Bonnie and Auntie Elena used to hang out at" Caroline said looking at Skylar in the mirror.

"Cool! I get to see stuff you used to do before you was mommy!" Skylar said excitedly

Caroline smiled at her daughter and drove to the grill. She noticed not much has changed except a little paper on the wall that said under new management Matt Donovan she smiled and thought she was happy for her friend. The waitress arrived to their table to take their orders.

"Can I get a hamburger mommy?" Skylar asked

"Yes baby and can I have one as well?" Caroline said to the waitress

The waitress smile and nodded as she walked away. Caroline was talking to Skylar as they waited for their food.

"Mommy I have to go to the bathroom!" Skylar said wiggling in her seat

"Ok baby try to hold it" Caroline quickly got up to take her to the bathroom as she rushed out of her seat she made a mistake and bumped into someone and spilled her drink on him

"I'm soooo sorry let me clean that up" Caroline said still looking down

"It's ok really" The stranger said in an accented voice

Caroline paused as she heard the voice a voice she will never forget a voice that she still heard in her dreams a voice that she used to love. She slowly looked up and saw the man she been dreading to see.'

"Klaus" Caroline said slowly

"Hello love it's been a while" Klaus said smirking at her

**Review favorite follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I found some additional time today so I decided to upload while I was watching Witches of East end Does anyone else watch that show? If not you should it's really good! But thanks to everyone that has like review favorite and followed my story this is my very first fan fiction and I don't really know how good it will be but your reviews are so encouraging! So don't forget to review its keeps me going!**

Chapter 3

"Klaus" Caroline said darkly

"Hello love its been a while" Klaus said

"A while really? Not quite long enough for me" Caroline said anger in her voice

The former couple stood staring each other down both refusing to break eye contact. As the two adults were looking at eachother a little voice interrupted them.

"Mommy come on I cant hold it any longer" Skylar whined wiggling around

"Sorry baby lets go" Caroline said grabbing Skylar's hand and started to walk away. As she walked away she felt Klaus' hand on her lower arm

"Do not touch me! Just because its been 5 years doesn't mean the rules changed" Caroline said darkly

"I was just hoping we could talk that's all" Klaus said clearly oblivious to Skylar's presence

"We are talking now if you'll excuse me" Caroline said finally walking a way

"Caroline.. Caroline… Caroli.." Klaus

Caroline was in the bathroom with Skylar trying to move as slow as she can hoping Klaus be long gone by the time they leave the bathroom.

"Mommy who was that man" Skylar asked standing on her tippy toes trying to reach the knobs on the sink

"Nobody baby" Caroline said quickly

"But why did you look so mad when he was talking to you and why did you snatch your arm away from him? I thought you said snatching wasn't very nice and why did…" Skylar said as she was cut off by Caroline

"Skylar he is no one ok now lets get our food wrapped up and head to uncle Stefan's house." Caroline said hoping Skylar would forget the whole who is Klaus situation

"Yay uncle Stefan" Skylar said jumping up and down

As the two left the bathroom Caroline look around and Klaus was nowhere in sight. She sighed in relief and went back to their table. She called the waitress over and requested some carry out boxes. They headed back outside to Caroline's rental car and headed to Stefan's boarding house he inherited from his parents. The house was left to Stefan and his brother Damon but since Damon lived in Miami Stefan shared it with his girlfriend Elena. Stefan told Caroline that she and Skylar can stay there while they was in town because the only hotel in Mystic Falls was host to prostitutes and their "Clients". They arrived to the boarding house several minutes later and She saw Kol and Bonnies car in the drive way. As she pulled into the driveway she saw a black BMW pull up as well she ignored the car and whoever was in it and she and Skylar proceeded to house.

"Oh my god I missed you!" Bonnie said rushing up to Caroline as soon as the door opened

"I missed you too so much Bon!" Caroline said eyes getting teary

"Oh don't make me cry" Bonnie said

"Mommy is always crying" Skylar said giggling

"Skylar you are not a baby anymore!" Come give me a hug!" Bonnie said bending down to pick up Skylar

"Hey no love for me!" Kol said coming into the room

"Or how about the owner of the house I think I deserve a hug before Kol since im letting you free loaders stay here!" Stefan said while laughing coming into the room

"Whatever Stef get over here!" Caroline said pulling Kol and Stefan into a tight hug

"Hey uncle Kol hey uncle Stefan!" Skylar said happily

"There is no way this is my niece Skylar!" Stefan said

"You're a grown woman now you must pay bills?" Kol said picking Skylar up

Kol stared at Skylar while he was holding her and couldn't help be see all of his brothers features in the little girl. He thought back to the day he found out about Skylar…

"_What do you mean Caroline is having a baby?" Kol shouted at Bonnie_

"_Don't yell at me! And She is pregnant and needs her labor induced and she wants me there! And as her best friend I plan on being there!" Bonnie yelled back_

"_But how is this possible she was just with Nik before she ran off did she sleep with somebody when she first left?" Kol said thinking_

"_What! you know Caroline would never do that" Bonnie replied quickly_

"_Well how is she pregnant? She cant be pregnant by Nik he would've told me" Kol said_

_Bonnie didn't reply she just kept looking down_

"_What no. no she is not having Nik's baby! Why didn't he tell me! Or better yet you!" Kol said loudly_

"_First off its not my business to tell and second Klaus doesn't know! They day she found out she was going to tell him that's why we were at the school but that's when she saw him with that slut Katherine!" Bonnie said_

"_Well he deserves to know plus Caroline is young she can't take care of the baby a lone! We have money Nik can be a financial support to her" Kol said_

"_No that's up to Caroline to tell him not me not you or anyone else so please don't tell him. Kol please" Bonnie begged_

"_Ok I promise." Kol said finally calming down_

"Uncle Kol im only 4 I cant pay any bills silly" Skylar said laughing at her silly uncle

"Where's Elena?" Caroline said looking around

"She had her internship today she wont be back until later" Stefan said

As they stood around talking and hugging each other there was a knock on the door. Stefan went to go answer the door and it was non other than his best friend since high school.. Klaus

"I saw your car pull up but you never got out man what's up?" Stefan said giving Klaus a bro hug

"Sorry man but when your the youngest person at your firm requesting a significant amount of time off from work they begin to think you're not serious but I handle that" Klaus said smirking

Klaus walked in the house and looked around at all the occupants and laid eyes on Caroline. As he looked at her and noticed a little blonde haired little girl. As he looked at the little a sense of familiarlirty coming from her. Klaus' eyes must've lingered on the girl too ling because Caroline stood in front of the little girl protectively.

Klaus gave everyone in the room a hug and he stood directly in front of Caroline as to hug her as well.

"Stefan I think we're going to go unpack which room is ours?" Caroline asked ignoring Klaus' presence

As Stefan walked Caroline and Skylar to their room he decided to tell Caroline some news he knew she wouldn't like very much

"Care I need to talk to you about something" Stefan said slowly

"Ugh the last time somebody sounded like that when they said they had something to talk to me about I found out I was pregnant. Caroline said meaning it as a joke

"Well this isn't that dragstic but Klaus is staying here as well since the mansion is being renovated and he is allergic to dust" Stefan said looking down

"Seriously?! Ugh he is like a flesh eating virus I cant seem to get rid of! This is great just great I have to see him every day!" Caroline said shaking her head

"He is my best friend but you have been my friend longer and if your uncomfortable I can ask him to stay somewhere else" Stefan said

"No no its fine were both adults here im sure we can co exisit for a couple months" Caroline said

"Ok as long as your sure" Ok well im going to let you ladies unpack and ill see you in a few" Stefan said

As Stefan left Caroline let out a groan of frustration and thought its going to be a LONG couple months. She started to unpack her and Skylar's things Skylar began to talk

"Mommy that's the man from the food place! You really don't like him do you? Every time he comes around you get really upset. And he has the same eyes as me! And the same hair!" Skylar said

Caroline began to panic she knew Skylar looked like Klaus but she didn't realize it was that obvious that Skylar would notice so if Skylar noticed immediately how soon would it take for Klaus to realize it too.

"This is great every thing is just falling apart" Caroline whispered

"What did you say mommy?" Skylar asked

"Nothing baby im about to run to the bathroom will you be ok in here?"

"Yes mommy im a big girl" Skylar said smiling

As Caroline walked to the bathroom Skylar realized they never ate their food and she was really hungry she remembered that she seen her mom sit the bag on the table down by the door. So she got up off the bed and walked down stairs as she made it to the bottom of the stairs she saw the bag was still there she grabbed the bag and sat down on the couch. She opened the bag and took a burger out for herself. As she sat and ate she saw Klaus walk into the room and when he noticed her he stopped walking and stared at her. He decided to sit next to her.

"Hi whats your name? My name is Skylar" Skylar said smiling

Klaus smiled at the girl and said "Klau… Nik"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Nik" Skylar said holding out her hand

Klaus smiled at her and shook her little hand

"So Carolines your mom?" He asked

Skylar nodded her head happily "The best mommy in the whole wide universe"

Klaus couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face

"Wheres your dad?" Klaus couldn't help but ask

Skylar shrugged her shoulders and looked down as she stopped eating

"I don't know him mommy told me once that my daddy was far away but she wanted me to know that he loves me and he is in my heart. But I don't want him to be in my heart I want him here so he can take me to the daddy daughter dance like my friend Emily's dad do." Skylar said looking at Klaus

Klaus stared the little girl in her eyes and couldn't help but feel the connection that they had. He didn't know if it was because she was Caroline's daughter or not but he couldn't help the pull he ad towards her.

"Im sure he wants to be there with you be probably just has a lot going on" Klaus said rubbing Skylars back

"I know but.." Skylar was beginning to say but was cut off by Caroline's angry voice

"What are you doing with my daughter?" Caroline said grabbing Skylar by the arm

"Nothing I was just talking to her" Klaus said

"Stay away from her and me!" Caroline shouted and gave him one last look and walked away

Klaus looked into her eyes and saw that she no longer looked at him lovingly like she used to but now all he see when she look at him is hate and it hurt him worse than the day she left him. He remembered that day clearly..

_Klaus was throwing the ball around the field with Stefan Tyler and Matt he realized he had left his tape to tap his fingers in the locker room. So as he went to get his tape he saw Katherine lurking around the field. He ignored her and walked into the boys locker room. He opened his locker and saw a picture of him and Caroline in there from their last homecoming and he smiled and thought being with Caroline made him the happiest person on the planet. As he walked out of the locker room he saw Katherine standing there and he rolled his eyes and sighed_

"_Why are you here?" Klaus asked annoyance in his voice_

"_Oh you don't see to happy to see me" Katherine said faking sadness_

"_Im never happy to see you" Klaus said pointedly_

"_Its because of that blonde bimbo huh? She has nothing on me!" Katherine_

"_Your right she has nothing on you you're a huge slut that all someone has to do is tell you your pretty and your fucking them" Klaus said laughing_

"_Well you had no problem fucking me" Katherine hissed_

"_Whatever I have better things to be doing right now"Klaus tried to walk away_

_As he tried to walk away he heard Carolines voice calling his name_

"_Since you hate me so much I'll make sure she hates you" Katherine said as she grabbed Klaus and pulled him in a kiss Klaus tried to push her off but she held him tighter._

_WHAT THE FUCK! Caroline yelled as tears started streaming down her face_

_Oops Katherine smirk_

_Shut up BITCH! Caroline yelled as she started charging towards Katherine but Nik grabbed her_

_GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME! Caroline yelled_

_Its not what you think! Nik said_

_Oh its not! Did I not just walk in and see you kissing my bestfriends sister who so happens to be your ex!_

_Kateherine started laughing again and Caroline waqs about to attack her again but Nik stopped her again_

_I said don't touch me! I want the both of you to stay the fuck away from me! I hate you Nik and you're a stupid piece of trash and I never want to see you again you two deserve eachother! Caroline ran out of the school._

_CAROLINE! CAROLINE! CAROLI….._

She shook the thoughts of that day out of his head and he had a look of determination.

"Im going to make her fall back in love with me if it's the last thing I do" Klaus said and walked away.

**Review Follow Favorite**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to those who read reviewed favorite and followed! You guys are so great and I smile every time I read a review. An thanks to those who thinks Skylar is a wonderful name I found that funny because that's a pretty common name where I'm from . I had a reviewer ask how long this story would be and I really don't know yet honestly. That's really up to the many reactions I get from this story. I also wanted to say since this story is made for the Klaroline fandom I wanted to know is there anything in particular you guys wanted to see in the story? Review Favorite follow!**

Chapter 4

Caroline sat in the room she and Skylar were currently living in until the wedding was over. They were sitting on the floor drawing. Skylar was an excellent drawing one of her many traits she picked up from her father. She sat staring at Skylar and began to think that maybe it wouldn't be so bad for Skylar to know Klaus. Before she stormed into the room she did notice how Klaus was with Skylar.

"Mommy look at what I drew" Skylar said hold up a picture of the airplane they was on today.

"It looks wonderful baby! When we get back home we can add it to your portfolio!" Caroline said grabbing the paper carefully. Skylar had a portfolio because she attended one of the most prestigious art schools in California she was also the youngest child attending. As she looked at Skylar's picture she thought back to all the times he and Klaus would be sitting in his bedroom and he would draw her.

"_Ew why did you draw me from this angle! You know they right are my good side!" Caroline said. _

"_Every side is your good side" Klaus said leaning over trying to kiss Caroline_

"_Nik stop you know we can't do this again without getting caught by one of your parents!" Caroline said sliding off the bed to go look for her clothes that was scattered all over the room "And you better not be sketching me naked!"_

"_Why not you're marvelous!" Klaus said laughing_

"_Nik if you draw me naked I swear!" Caroline threatened playfully_

"_You swear what? Klaus said pulling Caroline's naked body back onto the bed_

"_Nik no! We can…..t…" Caroline said between moans_

"_Tell me to stop" Klaus said kissing Caroline's neck_

"_Don't stop take me!" Caroline said in a hoarse tone_

_With that Klaus entered her and pumped in and out of her until the both was on the edge and when he felt her cum around his shaft he released his seed off into her_

"_I love you sweet Caroline" Klaus said kissing Caroline's head_

"_I love you too Nik I'll love you forever" Caroline said reaching up giving him a kiss_

"What's my daddy's name mommy?" Skylar asked Caroline curiously

"What did you say honey?" Caroline said quickly

"All my friends at school have daddies and I really want one I know you said my daddy was far away but I just really want to know him mommy! It's not fair that I don't have a daddy! If he's far away can you ask him to come and see me! Please mommy?" Skylar said her eyes getting teary

"Oh baby it's not that simple I told you even though he's far away he still loves you and he is…" Caroline said

"I know I know he's in my heart! But why can't he be here! He doesn't like me does he?" Skylar said sadly looking down

Caroline's heart was broken seeing her baby cry and break down for her father really hurt her. She didn't know Skylar felt that way. Skylar never asked about her father for a long time. Ever since Caroline told her that her daddy loved her she seemed to be perfectly content with that. Now that they were back in Mystic Falls it seemed like all of Skylar's feelings about her dad came out. She wanted to know why he was so far away oblivious to the fact that her father was only down the hall.

"No baby he does like you! What's not to like about you your pretty, a great drawer, very funny, and you throw the WORLDS best tea parties" Caroline said tickling Skylar making her laugh

"I love you mommy! I just want my daddy!" Skylar said still laughing

And you deserve one. Caroline though. She didn't want Skylar hurting because of her feelings towards Klaus she wanted Skylar to be close to both her parents like she was with her parents before they both died. She would let Klaus be the father to Skylar that she deserves but he is going to have to earn that before she introduces Skylar to him. He broke Caroline's heart before but she vowed he wouldn't do that to Skylar.

The next morning Caroline was in the kitchen making breakfast when Elena and Bonnie came into the room.

"Care! I missed you sooo much! Im sorry I didn't come to your room last night but after my internship me and a couple of the girls I work with wanted to get dinner after!" Elena said coming to give Caroline a hug

"Oh my god Skylar! Look how big you've gotten! Pictures do you no justice! "Elena said giving Skylar a hug and kiss

"Auntie Elena you're really happy in the morning mommy doesn't like mornings do you mommy?" Skylar said smiling at Caroline

"Well I don't like mornings until I get my coffee" Caroline said laughing at Skylar

"I don't think I ever saw Caroline woke early and making breakfast" Bonnie said giggling and nudging Elena.

"Yea that is kind of odd. Are we in a parallel universe! Care when did this happen?" Elena said laughing

"Hey I'm not that bad! And this happened when I had to push a whole human being out of my lady parts! She had to eat somehow" Caroline said laughing as well

"Mommy is a great cooker person" Skylar said bouncing up and down

"Baby go up to our room and put your things a way and maybe I'll even let you pick out your own clothes for the day" Caroline said to Skylar she wanted Skylar out of the room while she have a cartain conversation with her two best friends

"Ok mommy! Bye Aunt Elena bye Aunt Bonnie" Skylar said skipping out of the room

As Skylar left the room Caroline went into deep thought about the conversation that is going to arise

"Uh oh what's that face Care?" Bonnie said noticing the face Caroline was making

"Yesterday Skylar pointed out some of the similar features her and Klaus share. Then last night she asked me what her dad's name was and she broke down and said it's not fair she don't have a daddy and she even asked me that since her dad isn't around means her daddy don't like her that really broke my heart to hear her say that! Like I don't know what to do!" Caroline said rambling teary eyed

"Oh my gosh Care! That's a lot to take in! I didn't know she felt that way!" Elena said

"I didn't either. What type of mother am I not to realize how hurt my daughter was until today I thought I was doing everything right" Caroline said tears finally starting to spill over

"Care you are doing everything right but sometimes you can't be everything to her its something's children get from their fathers especially little girls" Bonnie said rubbing Caroline's back

"She is a very happy little girl she just sees her friends and their fathers and she wants the same things. Maybe you should tell her?" Elena suggested slowly

"Yea Care I think it's time" Bonnie agreed

The girls were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't hear or see Klaus and Stefan walk into the kitchen.

"I know it's time but it's been 5 years what am I supposed to say Hey Klaus we haven't spoken to or seen each other in 5 years but you're my daughter's father!" Caroline said sarcastically

"What?" Klaus said

"Oh shit" Bonnie mumbled

**Review Favorite Follow**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the week long wait! I've been so busy it's almost time for finals week and like I told you guy's im in a sorority and we had a show this past weekend so I have been a busy bee! And I don't have a Beta so sorry for any mistakes you may see I type so fast and I never proof read before I post so this time im going to make sure I read over things before I publish! Thank you to those who have reviewed favorite and followed! But I would like to see more of you guys review it's what gives me inspiration to write this fic! Enough of my rambling here is chapter 5**

Chapter 5

"What?" Klaus asked as he heard the end of the 3 best friend's conversation

As Caroline heard Klaus' voice she felt like her whole world was crashing down around her and suddenly felt the air in the room was being sucked away.

"Caroline what did you just say?!" Klaus said becoming agitated that Caroline was ignoring his questions.

"I um..." Caroline said trying to find the best way to talk to Klaus about his recent discovery

"Perhaps we should leave these two to talk" Stefan said softly grabbing Elena's hand and leaving out the room while Bonnie followed

"Caroline what the fuck did you just say?" Klaus said this time firmly

"Can we talk outside I don't want Skylar to hear this." Caroline said finally able to talk again

Klaus turned around and headed to the front door not even looking back to make sure Caroline was following. As he walked outside he sucked in a deep breath to steady his breathing in preparation for the talk him and Caroline needed to have. Klaus stood there for a couple minutes with his hands on his hips his head tilted to the sky and his eyes closed. He was still standing there when Caroline finally decided to come out. When Caroline came outside she sat down on the porch and motioned for Klaus to take a seat next to her.

"I much rather stand. Now if we can get back to the subject at hand." Klaus said with a hint of irritation in his voice

"Well as you heard my daughter Skylar is your daughter as well obviously" Caroline said nonchalantly

"Were you ever going to tell me!" Klaus said as his voice began to rise

"Can you stop yelling at me! I'm sorry ok! I don't know what else you want me to say!" Caroline said her voice rising as well

"I want you to say why you didn't tell me! 5 years Caroline 5 fucking years! I had a daughter this whole time and you didn't feel the need to tell me! What the hell is wrong with you?" Klaus said yelling at Caroline

As Klaus continued to talk Caroline felt tears rolling down her cheeks because she started to feel bad for not telling Klaus about Skylar no matter how she felt towards him he still deserved to know about his daughter.

"I wanted to tell you Klaus I really did but so much time had passed and when Bonnie told me Kol found out I was sure he would tell you so thought maybe I wouldn't have to tell you" Caroline said as tears came down her face

"Wait Kol knew!? Why didn't he tell me! Who else knew?" Klaus asked as he finally sat down on the porch next to Caroline with his hands supporting his head

"Kol didn't tell you because Bonnie made him promise he wouldn't say anything and Kol made me promise that I would tell you about Skylar but as time went on Kol stop pressing the issue" Caroline said looking down not able to look at Klaus

"Besides Kol who knew?" Kol asked again

"Pretty much everyone" Caroline said after hesitating for several minutes

"Wow every damn body knew I had a child and no body felt the need to tell me!" Why didn't you tell me Caroline huh? Did you think I would be a horrible father? I just don't understand why you would keep something like this from me" Klaus said looking up at the sky

"I was going to tell you. In fact the day I found out I was pregnant you were the first person on my mind that I wanted to tell. I was just too nervous but Bonnie pretty much talked me into finding you. So when I agreed I set out to go look for you and that's how I ended up at school. I asked around for you and no one had seen you for a while so I went into the school and that's when I saw you….." Caroline was explaining before Klaus cut her off

"You saw me with Katherine. And that's when I never saw you again until a couple days ago." Klaus said understanding what she was saying

"Yea... so... where do we go from here?" Caroline asked finally able to look at him

"I don't know... I would like to get to know my daughter if that's ok with you" Klaus asked Caroline

"Well I don't think that's such a bad idea. I just hope she doesn't hate me from lying to her probably like you do right now." Caroline said looking down again

"She's not going to hate you and I never can hate you" Klaus said lifting her chin to look her in the eye

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Klaus I was young and hormonal and I was…. Hurt..." Caroline said softly

"It's ok you don't have to explain anything to me. Now let's go back inside the wind is really picking up" Klaus said smiling softly at Caroline

As the 2 former lovers walked back into the house Caroline could hear Skylar calling her name

"Mommy! Mommy! Where are you mommy?" Skylar said walking towards where Caroline and Klaus were standing

"I'm right here honey" Caroline said happily picking Skylar up and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Do you like the outfit I picked out?" Skylar said spinning around so Caroline can observe her outfit.

Caroline couldn't control her laughter as she looked at Skylar's outfit. Skylar had on a bright green tutu red sparkling UGG boots a pink cardigan blue leggings and a purple shirt.

"Its lovely baby but I think it's too flashy for the people around here in Mystic Falls. Let's go find you something less colorful" Caroline said as she bounced Skylar around

"Ok mommy" Skylar said while giggling

As Caroline and Skylar left the room Klaus watched as he walked away he felt some sort of comfort knowing that Skylar was his child and not some other man. But he was also terrified because he didn't have the best child hood and he never had any form of relationship with either of his parents and he didn't want to be a screw up for Skylar. He saw how well behaved and happy Skylar was and he didn't want to ruin her life.

While Caroline was helping Skylar change into some different clothes she heard knock on the door.

"It's open." Caroline said

"Hey how did things go?" Bonnie said entering the room Elena trailing behind her

"It went well He asked me could he get to know her" Caroline said combing Skylar's hair she was so happy she was behaving because Skylar usually hates her hair being combed.

"So?" Elena asked after Caroline didn't elaborate

"I think I'm going to let him I mean just because he cheated on me with some slut no offense Elena doesn't mean he needs to suffer. Caroline said

"No offense taken and in Katherine's defense she has completely changed since she let Tatia convince her to move to Atlanta with her" Elena said thinking of her sisters

"Whatever but I think it's time you guys said so yourself" Caroline said as she put the finishing touches on Skylar's hair

"That's good! Just make sure you take things slow Care. Now on to lighter subjects we can officially start wedding planning tomorrow!" Bonnie exclaimed

"I know I can't wait! I have so many ideas you and Kol are going to have the best wedding the whole state of Virginia has ever seen" Caroline said clapping her hands

"I can't wait for the dress fitting!" Elena said looking down at her phone for the time "Sorry to bail guys but me and Stefan are having a lunch date before I have to leave for my internship" Elena said giving each girl a hug

"Yes I have to head out too I promised Kol I would go see some old western movie with him" Bonnie said smirking

"Are you sure you guys are going to be watching the movie or making out? Caroline said smiling "Ok well see you guys later"

As Elena and Bonnie left there was no one left in the house but Caroline Skylar and Klaus so she decided it was no time to wait. Skylar was watching T.V so Caroline went to Klaus' room to talk to him

"Come in" Klaus said as he heard a knock on the door

"Hey" Caroline said as she walked into the room

"Hey Caroline" Klaus said slightly surprised

"So I was wondering since no one else is here in the house we could maybe tell Skylar" Caroline said

"Really? Are you sure?" Klaus asked putting down a blue print he had been working on

"Yes I'm sure I mean her finding out is inevitable especially with Kol and his big mouth around" Caroline said shrugging

"Ok... Let's go" Klaus said standing up

They walked down the hall and into the living room quietly. When they entered the living room they saw Skylar watching gone with the wind which happen to be Caroline's favorite movie

"Mommy how is this favorite movie? It's really boring it's nothing like High School Musical!" Skylar said to her mother and that's when she noticed Klaus standing next to Caroline. "Oh hey Mr. Nik!" Skylar said clearly happy to see him

"Hi Skylar." Klaus said taking in her beauty

"Baby I wanted to talk to you about something" Caroline said grabbing the remote control turning the TV off

"What is it mommy?" Skylar said

"Remember how you said you wanted to meet your dad and you wanted me to bring him back to you?" Caroline said holding Skylar's hand

"Yes mommy I remember can I have him now?" Skylar said with said eyes

"You can have him now Skylar. Actually Nik here is your father" Caroline said biting her lip

"Nik? Why didn't you tell me?" Skylar asked looking directly at Klaus

Klaus sat on the couch next to her

"I'm sorry I didn't I have been such a jerk I just hope that you would accept me?" Klaus asked Skylar softly

Skylar started to tear up and began to wipe her eyes but she couldn't stop crying

"What's wrong? Did you not want me to be your daddy?" Klaus asked sadly

"It's not that I'm just so happy to finally meet you daddy!" Skylar said as she grabbed Klaus and hugged him tightly afraid if she let him go she would lose him again

Klaus felt like his world was complete in that moment with Caroline beside him and his daughter in his arms. _His daughter _he thought he felt as if he owed Caroline his life for taking care of their daughter and not turning her against him. When she called him daddy his heart swelled with happiness he didn't know she would accept him so quick but he was happy she did.

"Daddy please never leave me again" Skylar said wiping her eyes

"I will never ever leave you Skylar no matter what I promise!" Klaus said with determination in his voice


End file.
